


Of Journalists, Celebrities and Fashion Designers

by Ofsweetestdreams



Series: The Journey of Life [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, billdip - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bill had little to no feelings for most of this until the end, Bill is a complete jerk, Bill is an actor, Celebrity AU, Dipper is a journalist, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofsweetestdreams/pseuds/Ofsweetestdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel asks Dipper to move back to California with her to pursue a career in Fashion Design. Dipper reluctantly agrees, if only to gain a footing in his own Journalism career. Things seem to be going fairly well, until famous actor Bill Cipher comes into his life and turns it upside down.  Who knew one little date could turn into such a disaster?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Road Ahead

Dipper brushed a hand through his windswept hair and sighed, sliding down into the seat of his car. Why did Mabel insist on making so many snack stops? They still had a long way to go to get back to California and Dipper really wasn't keen on the idea of having to drive at night. It was always a bit of a guessing game for him, and he oh so loved guessing games.

The warm late summer breeze blew in through the window, making Dipper shift positions yet again. He fiddled with the air conditioning, only to find it was, yet again, broken. The car was old, of that he was sure. It was on it’s last leg and had been for several years, but seeing as his only good paying job as a journalist paid about as much as an assistant to an actual journalist, it was all he could really afford.

Dipper looked into the rearview mirror, searching for any signs of his sister. Really, it was her idea to do this in the first place. She wanted to go be a fashion designer, one that got spotlighted on “ every run way known to man, alien, and gnome”. Her words, not his, of course. So it was decided that they were to depart from their Grunkle in Gravity Falls and make the long trip back to California. 

Really Mabel could have gone alone, but she insisted Dipper go with her as she was sure that it would be good for his journalism career. Being journalist who specialized in the supernatural didn't exactly pay as well as journalist that worked under a big name. It was times like those that Dipper thought about dropping his passion of the supernatural to go work for the Wall Street journal, at least then he’d be able to spend more time driving his car than pushing it.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice when his sister hopped into the car, dumping the bag of snacks onto the floor next to her feet. Dipper jumped with a start, managing to hit his head on the roof of his car. 

“Mabel!” Dipper groaned, rubbing his head.

“Sorry, Bro-bro!” She chirped, a wide smile on her face. “Ready to go?” Dipper nodded and turned the key that sat in the ignition. The road they had ahead of them was a long one and now Dipper was sure they weren't going to make it before sundown. Though Mabel, forever the optimist, kept reassuring her twin that everything would be just fine. That they would be just fine. 

 

The long rest of the drive stretched out before them and Dipper was left alone to his thoughts, his sister having crashed long ago. Man, could she really sleep when she wanted to. Dipper chuckled to himself and gazed at the dashboard, then back up to the seemingly endless expanse of road. They would be there soon, but not soon enough to escape the oncoming dusk. Dipper’s thoughts began to wander and the road blurred together. 

What was he going to do when he got there? Sure the point of this on his part was to get something major started in journalism for him, but could he really do that? He had already failed before back in Gravity Falls, so what made him think he could do it now? Dipper prayed that there was some guardian angel or another that could help. He really needed it at this point, especially as he was supposed to help Mabel with the rent on their shared apartment. God, wasn’t this going to be a tough one?

He sighed and mindlessly switched through the radio stations, setting it low enough so it wouldn't wake his twin. He guessed that this would be for her, if anything. He loved his sister and would follow her to the ends of the earth if she asked. The sun was setting now and Dipper sighed through his nose. Night driving, just lovely. He couldn't help but wonder if this little adventure was going to be worth it, even if it was for his sister.


	2. Chapter One: Don't trust him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper runs into celebrity Bill Cipher and gets himself into quite the predicament.

They finally reached the apartment that was to be their new home. Dipper sighed as he pulled into the complex, nudging his sister. “ Mabel,” He nudged her again, earning a half hearted slap. “ Time to get up.” Mabel remained deep in sleep despite his best efforts. Dipper smirked; grabbing a still cold bottle of soda and pressing to her neck. 

“AUGH!” Mabel jumped up, hitting her brother in the face. She managed a meek “sorry, bro..” as she climbed out, grabbing what little possessions they had. This little adventure was really going to be built from the ground up, it seemed. All in all it took only two trips to get their things into the apartment; the lock being the only relative problem they had.

Dipper sighed. He guessed that was how it was in their given situation. The apartment itself held only two rooms and a bathroom. Dipper lost himself in the familiarity of the situation as he unpacked. It was like back home. Home… Dipper stilled. Oregon was his home more than anywhere else and now he knew just how hard it was going to be to adjust. With a quick shake of his head Dipper continued to unpack.

It was only about halfway through, however; when he realized just how important sleep really was and he ended up crashing for a couple of hours. He could finish unpacking when he awoke; He reasoned. And maybe get some writing figured out. But that was set for when he awoke…

He ended up sleeping much longer than he thought and it was nearly seven at night by the time he woke up, and that was only because Mabel insisted on putting stickers all over his face in protest to his sleeping habits. He groaned as he rubbed at his face in a futile attempt to rub off the glittery abominations. Around him Mabel scurried, trying on this and that, asking him what looked better on her. Dipper honestly had no idea anymore as to what she was doing.

“Is there any reason for your madness?” He joked as he swung his legs over the side of his bed. Mabel nodded as she held another shirt up to her torso. 

“ We’re exploring the town!” Dipper groaned and fell back onto his bed. 

“Do you really want to do this? We don’t even have any money!” Mabel tsk’d as she threw another shirt onto her bed. Well so much for organizing. 

“We don’t need money to have fun!” Dipper was about to reply with a ‘yeah you kind of do.’ When Mabel snapped her fingers. “I got it!” 

Dipper raised a brow and motioned for her to relay her, most certainly crazy, idea. “ We could just go window shopping!” Dipper groaned yet again. But hey, at least she wasn’t dragging him to a club or any other sort of extravagant party. Mabel, finally deciding on a outfit, pulled Dipper up and dragged him to the door. 

“Wait-!” Dipper yelled, grabbing onto the doorframe. “ At least let me get changed first!” Mabel huffed but let go of him. Now free change, Dipper opened his dresser. His style still remained the same; much to Mabel’s chagrin. 

He pulled out a pair of washed jeans and a tee-shirt that held a question mark on it. He had managed to snag one before they left the shack. He reached for his jacket and hat, being extra careful so Mabel wouldn’t know he had the hat. It was old and ratted after so many years of continual use, But Dipper couldn’t find it in himself to throw it away. It held all of his most precious memories; including the ones that got him into the career he was in now. 

Dipper grabbed the keys and tossed them to Mabel. Usually he insisted on driving as Mabel, to quote their great uncle, Drove “like a bat outta hell.” But the idea of having to drive more after having driven for several hours was just too much, so Dipper allowed her to take the wheel. They managed to make it into town with no incidents, save for being cut off on the freeway. 

As soon as they were out of the car, mabel was dragging him into the first store she could find, a clothing store. The clothes looked like more than they could ever afford in their current state but Dipper wouldn’t ruin her good mood. Instead he pried himself from her grasp and waved her off.

“ Going to the bookstore next door, bye!” He didn’t leave much room for argument as he bolted out the door and into the summer air. It had cooled down enough for Dipper to make use of his jacket; though he knew that he would end up taking it off in a few moments when his body temperature adjusted. 

The bookstore was big, bigger than any one Dipper had ever been in. This one must be a new addition, he concluded. It was only natural for one to know when you spent most of your life holed up in them. And as much as he hated to leave Gravity Falls, he was glad that he could finally get to a library or bookstore that actually held a vast selection. Dipper roamed through the bookcases, eventually ending up in a deserted area. He looked around, trying to figure out why. Dipper brushed it off, shaking his head. Oh well, it was better for him anyway. 

Dipper was so engrossed in looking through the books, that he ended up bumping into something, or rather someone, just at the end of the aisle. He let out a small curse and rubbed his head. It was then he felt something brush his hair and made him look up. The stranger was holding their hand out, obviously wanting the man to accept it. Dipper did so with a bashful apology, looking into the stranger’s face. 

The man who had helped Dipper seemed amused by his embarrassment, a grin wide on his face. “ Are you going to blush and look at your hands all evening or are you going to introduce yourself?” Oh? Oh! Right, right. Dipper took a deep breath before holding out his hand.

“Dipper Pines.” The man’s grinned never faltered as he took Dipper’s hand and shook it firmly. 

“Cipher. Bill Cipher.” The man responded. Dipper paused. Bill Cipher the-”

“ The actor, that’s right.” Bill chuckled. Dipper gave a confused look which only made the man laugh harder. “ You were thinking that, I could see it on your face. Dipper made a small noise of exasperation. No wonder he felt he belonged here, people could read him like a book. 

Bill picked up a book from the shelf and flipped through it. “ So what brings you here?” Dipper looked up, confusion written on his face. “ To this town, I mean. I’ve never seen you around here.” Bill smirked. “ And believe me, I’d recognize a face like your’s anywhere.” Dipper scowled and peered over at the book, trying his best to seem disinterested. 

“I came back with my sister so we could both work on our careers.” God Bill Cipher was every bit an asshole as Dipper thought he would be. Still, it’s kinda cool to say you met a celebrity, no matter how annoying they were. 

Bill looked up briefly. “ Oh? And what would those be?” Bill turned a page without looking, his eyes still on Dipper. God this guy was freaky too.

“My sister wants to be a fashion designer and I’m a journalist.” Bill seemed to perk up, as if his interest was piqued. 

“Oh?” Bill put the book back on the shelf, turning to face Dipper. “ A journalist, huh? Come to write about all the scandals in the celebrity world?” Bill crossed his arms and leaned against the shelf. Dipper took that moment to look him over. He was dressed a bit more casual than he was usually seen in the magazines and internet articles, wearing only a white button up and black slacks. The only thing that really stood out to Dipper were the gold accents on his shoes. 

“ Sorta.” He replied and Bill tilted his head. 

“ Well, if you ever need something to write about then just call me.” Bill held a smug grin as he yanked Dipper’s arm forward, pulling out a pen from his pocket. He wrote his number as legibly as he could on a space not already held by more permanent ink. “ Or,” He continued.” If you just want to talk.” Dipper blinked. Was he getting hit on by Bill Cipher? Well this was definitely one for the books. 

Across the way a snap could be heard and several murmuring voices. Dipper’s eyes widened in surprise. there stood quite a few paparazzi milling around the other side of the bookstore. He could feel his face heart up and his chest constrict as he yanked his arm away. God, how could he have let that happen! He went into this store to get away from prying eyes, not be the center of attention! He could see the headlines now, ‘Star Cipher seen with resident nobody giving out his cell number.’ He would never hear the end of this. 

A cough came from Bill and Dipper turned his head back. “ Sorry about that, I wasn’t counting on any guests?” What in the ever loving hell was he talking about? “ But just give a call, or text.” He added.” Since you seem such the chatterbox.” Dipper’s blush brightened. He could hear that damned chuckle again and he was really starting to wish that he had stayed with his sister instead. 

“ Alright, will do.” He muttered, pushing his sleeve down a bit. Bill frowned and pushed the sleeve back up.

“ You should be flattered, I usually don’t give out my personal information to anyone, let alone complete strangers. “ Dipper made no movement to push his sleeve back down again. He decided he would wait until he was out of Bill’s sight to do so, not wanting to fight over something so trivial. He merely gave a nod and dared to look back up at the man. 

Bill still had that look on his face. A look that just screamed ‘I know something that you don’t’. Dipper hated it with a burning passion. “ Well, Pine Tree, It’s been fun but I need to get going. Give me a call, alright?” He shook Dipper’s hand and walked off before he could get a word in.

“Pine Tree…?” His hand went up to feel the bill of his hat. Of course. Ten minutes with the guy and he already received a ridiculous name that he didn’t like. Dipper quickly pushed his sleeve down and walked out, making sure not to catch any reporters who hadn’t followed the actor out of the door.

He finally had caught up with Mabel, who was sitting the passenger seat of their car. “There your are, bro! I was beginning to think you got lost!” Dipper snorted at her words and climbed into the driver’s seat. 

“Keys?” He held out his hand, his sleeve moving up a bit.

“Huh? Oh sure-” Mabel stopped short when she saw a few of the numbers. Dropping the keys, she grabbed his arm and pulled his sleeve all the way up. She ignored his cries of distress as she read the numbers. “ Did you get someone’s number?” She gasped. “ Was it a girl?” Dipper shook his head and yaked his arm back.

“ You wouldn’t believe me. “ She huffed and crossed her arms. 

“ Try me.” Dipper sighed and retold what had happened in the bookstore. By the end of his tale, mabel was nearly jumping up and down in her seat. “So are you going to call him?!” Dipper shook his head again and Mabel stopped. “But why not? This could be good for you!” Sh leaned closer.” And you never know~” Dipper sighed.

“ I do know and he’s a huge jerk Mabel. I’ve seen enough on t.v. and in person to know better than to mess with him. Besides, I don’t write in the area you’re suggesting. The only thing paranormal about him is what’s going on inside his head. “

Mabel uncrossed her arms and threw them up into the air. “Whatever you say, Dipper!” Dipper made no other comment, grabbing the keys Mabel had dropped.

\-----------

Dipper was getting ready for bed that night when he was once again faced with the situation on his arm. The numbers were scrawled neatly on his arm between the tattoos he had, seemingly so out of place. He sighed and finished getting ready, moving to sit down on his bed. Across from him, Mabel lay asleep. It was so comforting to have her next to him, being the anchor that weighed him down in situations like these; even when asleep. 

What was he to do? He couldn’t just meet with the guy. No, he didn't even write about normal people! Well, normal in relative terms. Then again, he didn’t really have any other choice, did he? He didn’t have a job and any information could be sold for at least some money right? Dipper gave a deep breath through his nose and rubbed his face. Well, something was really better than nothing at this point. 

Before he could give it another thought, Dipper pulled out his phone and opened his messages, writing the number down. He hurriedly typed a quick message and hit send. 

Hey Bill, It’s Dipper. Just wondering when a good time to meet up would be.

Dipper leaned back on his bed and waited for a reply. He didn't have to wait long before he heard a buzz and the screen light up. He pulled the phone up close to his face as he read the message from the lockscreen. 

How about eight tomorrow? There’s this place not far from the bookstore. Sound alright? 

Dipper sucked in a breath. What had he just gotten himself into?

Sounds great.

Dipper placed his phone next to him on the bed and closed his eyes. He was going to have a very long day tomorrow.


	3. Chapter two: It All Begins

1

Dipper awoke that morning to the scent of fresh summer air wafting through the open window. Mabel must’ve cracked it open sometime that night, he mused. He laid there for a moment, breathing in the air until it turned sour with the smell of gasoline, among other things, and Dipper was forced to get up and close the window. He jumped back onto his bed, grabbing his phone. Six fifteen read bold lettering on the lock screen, partially obscured by a picture of a UFO with the text ‘I want to believe’ printed underneath it. Some things just never changed did they? 

It took several long moments before Dipper could eventually pry himself away from the warm security of his bed and into the kitchen. He regretted not wearing socks as soon as his feet touched the cool tile. Well no use going back now’ Might as well brave the cold and adapt. It was natural selection at it’s finest Dipper decided, when Mabel came through in a similar fashion and tucked her legs under her as soon as she sat down at the table. 

“ Forget your socks?” Mabel jumped up, a few papers scattering across the tabletop. Peering over Dipper could tell what they were; Mabel was going to apply for a job. Dipper could only hope she got it as they wouldn’t last much longer on what little money they had saved up. A thousand dollars seemed like a lot in retrospect, but it could be eaten through fairly quickly between the two of them. 

“Yeah, I was in a hurry to get up this morning.” Mabel confessed, still looking startled after Dipper’s little scare. Said man was busying himself with making breakfast, noting the time on the stove as he did so. He would have to make this quick if he wanted to be on time. “What about you?”

Dipper scratched the back of his neck. “It seemed like a lot of trouble to go back. Y’know, survival of the fittest and all.” Mabel snorted as she reorganized her papers.

“Tell that to you noodle arms and bad sleeping habits.” Ouch, okay that one was on the mark. Just a little bit. Dipper took his breakfast and sat down across from her. “So I know what I’m doing today,” She picked up the papers and waved them around as if to provide an example. “But what are you going to do today?”

Dipper looked up, about to explain that they only had one car when the realization hit him like a pile of bricks. They only had one car. “ Well first off we’re going to hurry like it’s the end of the world because I have a meeting to attend.” He decided to leave out the important parts for now, knowing it would distract Mabel and effectively slow her down. He finished his food as quickly as possible and rushed to grab a fresh set of clothes. 

Dipper pulled out a pair of dark acid washed jeans and a shirt. It didn’t really matter if they ‘matched’. I mean, it wouldn’t really ever clash right? He turned on the shower as high as it would go, though that was pretty much useless as the water was going to be cold no matter what you did. It was a cheap apartment in an even cheaper part of town, after all. As soon as he got in, he worked on drenching his hair so he could wash it. He always forgot just how much hair he had until there was somewhere he needed to be. Mabel would take even longer and she was considerably slower as she took more pride and care in her hair than he. The thought made him curse silently and speed up. 

It wasn’t until he felt his fingers numbing did he turn off the shower and step out. He quickly dried himself with one of the towels hanging from the rack before stepping into his clothes. He spied his reflection in the mirror. He hadn’t realized the design on his shirt until then, which was a picture of a rather cartoony ghost who seemed to be in a constant state of distress. He gave a chuckle and went about the rest of his routine; only stopping to check the time. ten past seven. If Mabel hurried, then they both just might be able to make their respective appointments.

Mabel was finishing getting ready by the time he stepped out of the bathroom. “ I thought you had to shower?” Dipper’s eyebrow raised as he went to grab his shoes.

“I already did. I got up way earlier than you.’ She snatched the papers from the kitchen table and sat down next to him. Dipper couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief. Then they could both be on time with little to no trouble. For their sake, Dipper hoped it was the latter; though with them there was always some trouble or some obstacle that obstructed their day. It was just a natural thing for them. 

He hurried to eat, relaying the events of the day to her sister as he rushed. He ran a hand through his wet hair and grimaced. Well he’d brush through it and hope for the best though he knew that he should know better than that as this point in his life. 

“Wait, woah woah woah,” His sister stopped him when he tried to get up. “ You mean to tell me you’re going to meet him?” Of course by him she meant Bill. Dipper nodded and managed to wiggle himself from her grip to put his dish in the sink. 

“What’s the harm? It’s not like I have anything better to write at this point.” He gave a sly smile. “ And that guy is pretty supernatural on his own.” Mabel snickered and got up, taking her papers with her. 

“ Well if you wanna get there on time we have to leave now. Just let me get my shoes.” Dipper nodded and ran to the bathroom to brush through his hair. 

 

2

The drive there was actually pretty boring considering the rush to get ready. It wasn’t until after Dipper dropped off Mabel did the real rush begin. He stared at his phone for a minute, still unsure whether it was okay or not to text Bill first. Screw it, he decided and sent off a quick text telling him he’d be there soon. As far as he was concerned he was allowed to as the reporter. As he was pulling away he heard his phone chime but didn’t dare pick it up. Driving was always first before anything else. 

About fifteen minutes after that Dipper arrived at the chosen destination. Grabbing his phone and his notepad he got out and made his way into the cafe. He took that moment to check his phone. 

I’ll meet you there then. See you soon.

Dipper let out a sigh through his nose. Was he really going to do this? He almost considered walking back to his car when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The noise he let out wasn’t near as masculine as he would have liked; a chuckle could be heard from behind him. 

“Did I scare you?” It was Cipher. All around them people pered from over their phones and books to get a look at the actor and his companion. Some people pointed and whispered. It’s him, who’s he with? Friend boyfriend? Is Cipher gay?? Dipper managed to hold back from rolling his eyes. DIdn’t these people have anything better to do with their lives than to obsess over some narcissistic asshole? Apparently not. 

Bill put an arm around Dipper’s shoulders and lead him to an empty table. “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.” Bill commented as they sat down. There was no hint of remorse in his tone, however. Of course there wouldn’t be. A man like him always thrived on keeping everyone waiting. Dipper shook his head and dared to look into Bill’s eyes. Dipper could tell they were brown but in the morning light they seemed almost gold. He could feel himself being dragged in, mystified by their color. 

“..N-no,” He snapped his eyes away and back down to his notepad. “ I just got here about a minute or two ago.”

“That’s good.” Bill nodded and leaned forward to rest on his forearms. “ So, how should we start this?” Dipper coughed to clear his throat and opened the notepad. But where was his…? Dipper felt through his pockets for a pen or a pencil to use. After a moment of struggling a red pen was thrust under his nose. “ Always keep one on you, Pine Tree.” Dipper frowned at the supposedly cute nickname and took the pen.

“Well, why don’t we start with your interest in acting.” Dipper was fiddling with the pen but he could just feel the eye roll Bill had given him. “ What do you think sets you apart from the other actors out there?” Bill leaned back and tapped his chin in mock thought.

“Well for one thing I throw myself into it.” Dipper raised a brow, silently asking Bill to clarify. “ Other’s act as if they are standing side by side with their character. I step into them.” Bill rolled the sleeves of his button up shirt up to his elbows before continuing. Dipper nodded absently as he jotted notes down. 

“ Okay. So..” Dipper was already at a loss. Well shit. He cleared his throat again and looked up so see a wicked and knowing grin spread across Bill’s face. Oh if that wasn’t a challenge then Dipper didn’t know what was and this was a challenge he didn’t intend to lose. 

“Well I noticed recently that you made a statement about your home life. Could you elaborate on what you meant?” Bill’s grin was wiped off his face in an instant. Good, he should know that Dipper wasn’t going to take shit just because Bill was famous. All around him the whispers intensified. It was Bill’s turn to clear his throat this time. 

“Ah, well, you see My current father is my step father and my brother is my step brother. My mother remarried recently and I was asked to publicly state my feelings on their marriage.” Dipper nodded. 

“You also didn’t attend the ceremony. Why?” Bill became uncomfortable and Dipper could sense it, though Bill tried to hide it behind snark. 

“Didn’t feel I had to. I never really liked the guy and my step brother is a waste of time.” Ouch. Dipper felt sorry for Bill’s step brother; it must be hell being even remotely related to Bill. 

“ Alright.” Dipper jotted more notes down, briefly wondering who he could get to buy this and if it could possibly lead to a job. A hand waved in front of his face, causing him to jump back a bit. 

“You okay there, Pine Tree?” Dipper frowned. If they were going to continue to converse then he would have to stop using that nickname. 

“Yeah I’m fine, just thinking about work,” Well it wasn’t a complete lie. “ And stop calling me that. My name’s Dipper.” Bill snorted.

“With a name like that, Pine Tree sounds so much better. And you’re at work right now, so does that mean you’re thinking about me?” Bill winked, causing Dipper to nearly hide his face. 

“Not exactly.” Dipper replied, tugging nervously at his sleeves.

“Wondering if this can get you a job anywhere, then?” Dipper looked up in confusion. How could he have known?

“Pine Tree, I know every reporter in this city and then some. I know you’re not in a position in any journal I know so far.” Dipper almost groaned. Well he was gigantic idiot. 

“Don’t take it too hard. I just know my people.” Bill flashed a grin and it was in that moment that Dipper wished he was anywhere else but there. He checked his phone, dear god only ten minutes had passed. 

 

3

The rest of the interview followed a similar fashion with Dipper only able to scratch a bit more into what every other reporter had done.

“Don’t worry, Pine Tree,” Bill began after seeing Dipper’s expression. “ There are about a million teenage girls, and boys, willing to buy this no matter how repetitive it may be. And a man has to have his secrets, it’s what keeps the masses interested.” Well he wasn’t wrong. Dipper knew the only reason they kept buying into his bullshit was because they thought there was some possibility of uncovering some dark and tragic past. He glanced over at the actor. Yeah, tragic past right. He was just come spoiled asshole who craved attention. 

 

Bill noticed his stare and gave a small grin from behind the rim of his cup. He set the cup down to snatch the notepad from Dipper’s hand. Dipper’s cry of protest when ignored as Bill grabbed the pen as well and wrote something down. He slid both back and once more grabbed his cup. “ There you go, Pine Tree. Go to that address and ask for a Mr. Gleeful. He’ll be more than happy to see your little notes. I hope you got good ones.” Dipper glanced down at the paper and looked at the address. His eyes widened. This was one of the biggest news paper journals this side of the country! 

“Thanks…” Dipper placed the notepad into his pocket and handed the pen back. Bill picked up the pen, examined it, and slid it into his own pocket. 

“No problem. I suggest you do it after our meeting, you’ll catch him in a good mood that way.” Dipper nodded and looked back up, an uncomfortable silence surrounding them. Bil was the first one to break the silence. “ Well, Pine Tree, I must be off! Get those notes in, I’ll look forward to reading about them.” Bill winked and left, leaving Dipper to sit in thought. Well that had happened and he still wasn’t sure whether or not that was a good thing. 

A sneeze jolted him back into the land of the living. He got up and hurried out the door; away from the interested stares of strangers. He sent a text to his sister as soon as he got into the car, informing her of where he was going and that he would pick her up when she was ready. 

The office was as grand as he expected it to be and Dipper felt he didn’t belong with his big mystery shack shirt and dirty worn out shoes. The receptionist apparently felt the same way when he approached her. 

“I’m sorry, sir. We don’t accept appointments without a scheduling first. Get one scheduled and then come back and talk.” Dipper forced his frustration down. He had face this before and he wasn’t backing down so easily now that he actually had something worthwhile. 

“Please, miss. I have the notes, i just came from an interview with Cipher.” The woman rolled her eyes. Geez this lady was about as an unprofessional as Stan was on his day off. Dipper began his plea again, notes out when a white haired man passed behind them. 

“Look, I don’t care if you just came from an interview with Bill Cipher,” Her tone gave off the impression she didn’t believe that one bit. “ You have to schedule an appointment-” The receptionist was cut off by the white haired man.

“My, Bill Cipher? Let the poor lad in!” The receptionist begrudgingly did so. Lad? As far as he could tell, the man was his age, perhaps even younger. What had he gotten himself into? The man waved to a chair in front of a desk, presumably his, and sat down behind it. Yep, definitely his. “So, you managed to sit Cipher down for a proper conversation, huh?” Dipper nodded, nervously placed the notes on the man’s desk. Dipper read the plaque; Gideon C. Gleeful. 

“Y-yeah…” Dipper paused to recollect himself. “ He told me to come to you.” Gideon Gleeful’s brow rose before inspecting the notes handed to him. 

“ Well he certainly gave you a lot more than my own employees, that’s for sure.” Dipper noted the man’s heavy accent. 

“He did?” Gideon nodded and motioned towards the notepad.

“Mind if I keep this for now?” Dipper nodded as well and Gideon placed it on the corner of his desk, nearest him. 

“Well, while these are good,” Dipper steeled himself for the let down. “ I still need an actual article. Mind writing one and coming back tomorrow?” Dipper’s eyes widened. Well it looked like Bill hadn’t screwed him over after all.  
“Sure….” He clenched his fists and unclenched them nervously. “But uh.. mind if I get my notes back? I can’t remember everything.” With reluctance, Gideon consented and handed back the notes. 

“Sure thing, just make sure you have the article before five p.m. tomorrow, alright?” Dipper nodded and stood up to leave. “ Oh, and kid?” Dipper turned. “ Be careful with Cipher. If he likes the attention this gives, he’ll pull you back in for another round. And the last thing you want is to be caught in his web of lies. You has the power to hurt you, if he wants to.” Dipper nodded and left.

That was strange, Dipper thought as he got back into his car. What did Gleeful mean by that? Sure the man was obnoxious as all hell, but his time with the actor was coming to a close. He wouldn’t expect anything more to come of it, right? What would cause the man to even say that? Dipper’s phone rang, the x-files theme blaring out the speakers. He picked it up and inspected the name. It was Mabel.

“Hey Mabel, ready to go?” He could hear the background noise of an office. 

“Yeah. Can you get me?” Dipper almost nodded before catching himself. She wasn’t there, right.

“Sure thing, I’ll be there in a few.” Dipper ended the call and started up the car. The drive over there was crowded in the afternoon rush. By the time he got there Dipper was holding back irritation caused by said traffic. His sister, luckily was waiting just outside the office on a bench. He honked to grab her attention, causing her to look up from her phone. Mabel grabbed her things and got into the car. 

“How was your day?” He asked as she got in. 

“Great! How was yours?” Dipper smiled.

“It was good. What are you looking at?” He noticed her attention was still half on the article she was reading.

“Just something about Cipher and a certain mystery man.” Dipper looked over, his jaw dropping. No way, there was no way news of their interview had traveled this fast. It wasn’t possible! “ Welcome to the digital age, bro-bro!” Dipper ignored her in favor of inspecting the title of the article.

 

Bill Cipher, famous actor, spotted with potential lover?

 

Oh hell now. No freaking way. Dipper shook his head, starting the car and driving them home. This is what Gideon must have meant by Bill’s web. Bill must have known what a ruckus this would cause by him being seen like that with him! Dipper was furious. That meant the interview was only half of it and Bill didn’t really care about Dipper’s journalism or it’s career! Dipper forced himself to take a deep breath. Whatever, the man could keep his fifteen minutes of fame. Dipper got what he wanted and so did Bill. And that would be the end of that. They could all move on in their respective lives.

Or so Dipper thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a thousand years, I am back! Didja miss me? I'll try to be faster with the next chapter. Also, the chapters are getting longer as I ease myself back into writing. It's been so long since I've done this that it's hard to reach an average of thirteen pages like I used to anymore.


	4. Chapter Three: An Unlikely Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper awakes refreshed and ready to start the day. But it seems like fate, among a few other factors, have a much different day planned out for him.

1

 

Dipper awoke the next morning, and was significantly less tired than he had been the last two days. As the ceiling cleared through bleary eyes he ran through his list of daily task and realized he had the urge to take on the day; something he hadn’t felt in a long time.. Well this was just great! He jumped out of bed and grabbed his laptop; also currently known as the nicest thing he owned. Was it sad when your laptop was nicer than your car? Probably, but Dipper preferred not to think about that too much. The laptop screen lit up and prompted Dipper for a password, to which he complied. In all honesty his passwords weren’t terribly hard, but he really had nothing to hide. When your whole family knew about your paranormal obsessions the whole password thing kinda lost it’s backing. 

Breathing softly through his nose, Dipper opened a document and began to type. Using the notepad as a reference he constructed what he thought was a grade A article. Well if this wouldn’t feed the flames, he mused as his eyes flitted back and forth from the paper to the computer. After about thirty minutes Dipper leaned back to inspect what he had written. Mistakes. Glaring mistakes everywhere he looked. With a sigh Dipper picked up his phone and unlocked it to two new messages.

 

Hey bro I took the car, you were out cold and I needed to go back to work.- Mabel

He raised a brow and typed a quick reply; he only hoped she had enough money for gas. He opened the next message but not before staring at the screen for a whole five minutes. Bill. What the hell did he want? He had gotten what he wanted. What more was there?

 

It seems you were quite a hit with me around. That being said, we need to talk. When’s the soonest you can meet with me?- Bill Cipher 

And there the brow went again. Dipper was more shocked that it didn’t fly off his face at that point than he was at Bill’s texts. How had he gotten into this mess so quickly? Mabel was right; he attracted trouble like a bee to a field of flowers. He knew the man wouldn’t leave him alone until he complied. But he could try right? No, not even his gut instinct agreed with him on that. 

Regardless Dipper responded to the text.  
Like six tonight. My sister has the car. Is that alright with you?

Dipper set his phone down and continued to type, the words appearing easily on the screen before being deleted and retyped. He only had to wait a moment before he heard his phone buzz on the table. Dipper had to clutch his phone so it wouldn’t drop back onto the table. 

I don’t want to wait that long. I’ll come pick you up. What’s your address?- Bill Cipher

He couldn’t be serious, could he? Oh god, he really was; Dipper knew it. Another sigh left his nose, though considerable less soft than the first one. Well on one hand Bill had no idea where he lived so it would be easy to just ignore him and continue on with his life; on the other hand he knew that was complete bullshit and Bill could always just show up at his workplace. And Dipper knew Bill wasn’t above doing that. Of course, why wouldn’t he be?

I’m at 43rd and Northern, Trigold apartment complex.

His thumb hovered over the send button for the longest time before he sent the message. Well there was no turning back now; all he had to do was sit and wait. Maybe take a shower and comb his hair too; he mused as he checked his reflection on the blackened screen of the sleeping computer. He was really hoping to not have to go through the hassle of getting ready for the day too. There was a whole season of Snapped to be watched after he wrote the article. The phone buzzed again and he picked it up. Surprise, surprise; it was Bill.

Gross. You live over there? I’ll be over in forty-five minutes.-Bill

Dipper wrinkled his nose as he read the text and gave an ‘okay’. He knew Bill had a hall of a lot more money than him and had much nicer living conditions, but he could really roll back on the attitude a lot. He glanced back at the still sleeping computer before shutting it to go take a shower. Well he wouldn’t be getting any work done until later that night. What did Bill want to talk about with his anyway? He set the phone on the counter of the bathroom as he moved to take a shower. 

He grabbed a towel and turned the shower on; not bothering to temper the water before he jumped in. Pushing his fingers through his hair, his mind wandered again to Bill. What did he even want? What? What? What? It was infuriating that he couldn’t figure out the other’s intentions. He already got his surge of fame from him; there was nothing more he could give. Dipper found himself tensing more and more and finally decided to hurry and finish the shower before he became too tense. He still couldn’t take his mind off of the subject. Bill was a jerk that much he knew, but maybe there was something beneath that. He couldn’t deny that little tugging he felt, but maybe that was just the initial charm Bill used to sway everyone. 

Getting out he wiped the water off of himself and checked his phone. Twenty minutes had passed since he got in and he hurried to get dressed for the day. It didn’t really matter what he wore; it wasn’t like he was trying to impress the guy. And maybe some part of him was trying to make a stab at Bill’s expense. Screw you and your famous friends and fancy lifestyle. Screw you for trying to better it by using me as a prop in your little game. And screw you for that little feeling. Screw. You.

Dipper quickly combed through his hair; doing little to tame the wild mess. He shoved his keys and wallet into his pockets as he sat down, waiting for Bill to arrive. He could feel the stress build within him;clenching against and restricting his chest. God how he couldn’t wait for this little meeting of theirs to be done and over with. It wasn’t until he had five minutes left to wait that he remembered he still needed to text Mabel and let her know of his plans for the day. 

Hey, Mabs I’m going to be with Bill again today. He said he needed to talk. If I’m not back by six I’ll see you tonight.

He sent the text and leaned back’ three more minutes to go. Those last few moments dragged on and then finally he received a text from Bill.

I’m here. C’mon let’s go.-Bill

Yet another sigh escaped through Dipper, this time his mouth, and he got up to reach for the door. He locked the door behind him and made his way out of the apartment complex. Today was going to be a trial, that was for sure. Bill’s car was not at all that hard to find; considering it was the nicest thing on the lot. He jumped into the passenger seat of the car with no visible hesitation. Like hell he was going to show Bill he was anxious about the whole thing. 

Bill sat in the driver’s side; shades pulled over those golden eyes. His hair was slicked back and his clothing was significantly less.. proper, for lack of a better word, than it was the last time they had met. Maybe he wanted Dipper to know that this was a more personal meeting. Maybe he just felt this was what the occasion required. Whatever the reason was, it completely blew Dipper’s statement out of the water and Dipper hated even the notion of that thought. So much for being rebellious today. 

“ What did you want to talk to me about?” That you had to just pull me away from my work time on such short notice? 

There was no answer for a long time as they pulled out onto the road. The silence wasn’t a comfortable one; It was suffocating and quite possibly the most infuriating thing he’d ever experienced. Bill had sought him out so why wasn’t he talking?!

“......” The long pause stretched on. ”... I wanted to talk about what’s all over the media.” Bill’s usual cockiness had dropped into something completely professional and almost cold. It would bring even the best business man to his knees before Bill. Okay so maybe that was an exaggeration. But Bill’s tone was startling to say the least. 

“Yeah, like how I’m your new prop?” Bill’s eyebrow raised and it was difficult to see behind the glasses, but Dipper was sure he had stolen a glance at him.

“ I wouldn’t use the word prop, but yeah the media’s all over you. More specifically me and you together.” Dipper’s brain sat still for a second before the wheels started turning. No. Oh no. No he couldn’t be implying what he thought Bill was implying.

“..W-what are you talking about?” There was no way in hell. Absolutely no way.

“I’m talking about us, kid.” Us?

“What do you mean ‘us’? There is no ‘us’.” Dipper replied. 

“No but there could be.” Came the smooth response. Bill made it sound like this was an everyday thing. Like discussing the weather of what color shoes would be best with what shirt. 

“Elaborate.” 

“Well, y’see, the media likes the idea of you. They think you might change my whole personality. I might ‘become a better person’; so to speak.” Dipper huffed.

“So your fanbase is like a third parent?” Bill chuckled; letting his sunglasses slide down so he could peer over at Dipper.

“Maybe; maybe not. Point is we were a big hit together. Bigger than anything combined and I want to keep it that way.” Dipper’s mouth fell open and he had to fight to pull it up and keep it there. 

“Are you asking me out on the basis I could possibly make you even more famous than you already are?” His tone rose towards the end of the sentence.

“Now you’re getting it!” Bill’s eyes stayed on the road; he had yet to push his glasses back up over his eyes. 

“No.” The car stopped abruptly.

“What?”

“No.” Dipper repeated firmly. 

“You haven’t even given it ten seconds of thought.” Behind them several cars blasted their horns. The light was green, you need to move. 

Dipper motioned to the road and Bill scrambled to get the car back in gear. It brought Dipper some satisfaction that he could cause some sort of panic or any other emotion that wasn’t cool indifference or over the top cockiness. “I don’t have to. There’s nothing in it for me and I’m not going to bend backwards to make my life compliant to your’s. I’m not aiming to ruin my life.” 

“There wouldn’t be nothing in it for you.” Dipper snorted.

“ Oh really?”

“Really. There’d be a nice house, a better chance to get on your boss’ good side and a secured future. I know how to make deals, trust me. There’d be no romance other than the front we put on. Unless of course one of us changes our mind and decides to bring it up.” Bill gave a look that told it was highly unlikely to happen and Dipper had to agree with him. Like it ever would. 

“And this will only last a year. A year of your life and you’ll be set for the rest of it.” Dipper didn’t say a word as he watched the scenery pass. 

“..I’m not saying yes.. but.. give me some time to think about it.” Bill nodded. “Take me home.” There was a brief pause. “please.” Bill didn’t say a word as he took a right. 

What had he gotten himself into and how would he get out of it without getting into it with the blond? He really needed to have a talk with Mabel, she always knew what to do. 

2

Mabel frowned as Dipper recounted the events of that morning. “..Bro-bro..” Dipper couldn’t bear to look at her. 

“I don’t know what to do.” He confessed. He wanted to say no, but the more he thought about it…

“ I don’t like this either.” She sat down next to him and put an arm around him. “But you have to give him an answer. You can’t just run away from your problems.” Dipper disagreed. Running away sounded like a perfect idea right now, but as much as he disagreed he knew she was right. 

“I just.. it’s just…” Dipper started and stopped. 

“Look Dipper,” Mabel picked up; grabbing his face and turning him to look at her. “ I can’t go around telling you what to do, but personally I’d talk to Bill and sort this out. You do what you feel is best but make sure he knows you’re not one to be pushed around.”

Dipper nodded. “ Okay.” He knew what he had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to make this a series. Surprise!


	5. Chapter Four: The Big Decision

Dipper paced back and forth in front of his phone; which sat on the coffee table in the living room of the shared apartment.Three days had passed since the incident, marking a week since he had met Cipher. He had spent the last four hours of his morning walking back and forth; contemplating his next move regarding the celebrity. Initially he had chosen to refuse Bill’s offer, but just that morning he had received notification for the rent that had to be payed. There was no way they could pay that. Not on an intern’s and entry level journalist’s pay they couldn’t. So, in the end, it all came back to Bill. He didn’t trust that man just about as far a he could throw him. And that wasn’t far at all. But…. Dipper looked back down at the phone and it looked back at him with it’s black screen. It was almost taunting, the way it seemed to suggest his possible next move. 

He tore his head away and began to pace once more. If he took this.. deal?... offer?...Bargain?.... whatever it was, if he took it he could at least pay the bills. And this wasn’t for forever, so it wasn’t like he couldn’t carry on a normal life after this whole ordeal ended. In fact, as much as he hated to admit it, it might still have advantages. Sure it’d be annoying to be known as the guy who dated a star and aside from a few crushes he never ended up getting serious with anyone so even though it might shoot most of his other chances with someone into the ground, it might also open another chance for him. And really, there was still his whole personality underneath that, right? At the end of the day he was still him, right? Right? 

Picking up the phone, he unlocked it before he could change his mind. There was a certain surge of adrenaline that washed through him as he tapped the number under the litter ‘B’ and waited for the other end to pick up. Through the haze of adrenaline, the only sane part of him at the moment reminded him that if he were to do this then he’d have to lay down some ground rules and get Bill to lay every detail of his little idea out for him to look at. 

The other end of the line picked up with a groggy “Hello?” Dipper couldn’t help but grin. There was something so gratifying about catching Bill in the humanlike state that he seemed to loathe wearing. 

“Bill,” He started, some of the adrenaline washing away to be replaced by hesitation.” You’re not up? It’s almost..” He pulled the phone away to check the time. “ twelve in the afternoon. You don’t strike me as the type of person to lay in bed all day.”

The other end was silent for a long moment before Bill responded. “Shut up.” There was a shifting that Dipper assumed was Bill getting up to get ready. “ Was there something you needed, Pine Tree?” Dipper’s face twisted into a scowl. And here he had thought that Bill would have dropped that nickname by now. 

“Yeah actually.” He began. There was the sound of blindfolds being pulled open and a soft curse. “We need to talk. Are you free today?”

“For you, Pine Tree, anytime. Are we gonna meet somewhere?” Dipper sighed through his nose. He hadn’t really thought about that; he mused over a good place where they could discuss everything without being interrupted. But still public, in case he was about to meet with what he still believed to be a possible murderer. 

“How about the bookstore where we first met?” Surely there was someplace in that monster building where they could be left alone for a little while. 

“Sure thing, kid!” Dipper scowled once more. Guy couldn’t have been more than two years older than him and he was seriously using the word kid on him? “I’ll pick you up in about thirty to forty-five minutes.” Before Dipper could get a word in on that decision Bill hung up and left Dipper alone. Well he now had roughly a half of an hour to waste and nothing to work on as he had sent his interview with Bill in after the infamous car ride. It was hard to write about him without letting his emotions seep into his work. He only hoped that he wouldn’t have to write about him frequently anymore, but the knot in his gut told him otherwise. 

same Though his mind was racing and his stomach was twisted with dread, the minutes flew by until there was only five minutes left in the allotted time Bill had set for his arrival. Dipper grabbed his keys and wallet before going to sit outside and wait. The warm air that enveloped him as soon as he stepped outside the door managed to undo the knots a bit and distract him as he leaned over the railing near the stairs. Below him people milled around, going about their usual business for the day. It was sort of calming in a sense and kept him grounded from all the chaos of the last week. 

That calm was cut short as everybody stopped to stare at an expensive car that made it’s way into the parking lot. Dipper recognized it as Bill’s and the knots were back full force. Well, he thought, time to bite the bullet. He made his way down the stairs and to the car that was still as foreboding forever. 

“Ready to go?’ The first thing he saw was that same old cheeky grin he hated so much along with the sunglasses he wore the last time he met. Were those sunglasses a fashion statement or something else? Given his behavior and personality, Dipper doubted it was to get some peace and quiet. If anything it was to draw more attention to himself or to mask what he knew his eyes would give away. 

“Yeah.” He replied just barely above a whisper The rush of adrenaline that crashed in waves though his body previously was now all but gone and Dipper found he was just a little bit scared. But only just a tiny bit. They pulled out and onto the road, meeting with the traffic ahead; this was going to be a longer car ride than he thought. 

“So…”Bill began.” Have you thought about what I asked” He knew that this was coming and he knew that Bill was fishing for an answer so he could get what he wanted sooner, but that didn’t stop Dipper’s stomach from sinking. 

“That’s.. uh.. what I wanted to talk about.” His voice was shaky. “But not until we get to the bookstore.” He could Bill’s brow raise from behind his glasses though he remained silent. After what happened in the car the last time Dipper didn’t want to even talk to him until he knew what he had to say wouldn’t send them into fiery graves. And maybe he’d do a little driving when he could, with or without Bill. He felt safer that way. 

Just as Dipper suspected, it took quite a bit to get to the book store. The two found it stood just as tall and just as full of knowledge and those seeking it as it did when they had first met. They entered silently, Bill taking no extra steps to hide himself from the public eye. This, of course, rubbed Dipper the wrong way, but did he really expect anything less? No, no he didn’t. 

The two found as secluded a place to sit in, with the only exception being a staff member that was busy stocking shelves at the far end of the section. The area they sat in was a clear circle of over cushioned chairs that had a set of shelves at their backs. Bill made the first move to sit down and motioned for Dipper to do the same. “Come talk to me.” 

The words were so cocky that Dipper almost contemplated turning around and never looking back. But not, he steeled himself, he had to do this. He sat down next to BIll and turned to him. Clearing his throat he began. “ Bill…” The words caught in his throat. After a pause Bill motioned for him to continue. And to Dipper’s defense, it only took him a moment longer than that to actually start again. “ About your offer….” Was offer even the right word to use? “ I.. I uh.. I accept.” He watched Bill’s face light up, much like a child’s. “ But on a few conditions.” There went that light of his. 

“Oh? And what would those be?” Bill maintained a sickly sweet tone; trying to act a if he wasn’t irritated by the sudden turn of events. 

“First off, I want you to treat me and my family with respect.” Well as much respect as he could possibly manage. Bill nodded seemingly understanding the first condition. 

“Second, I want you to be honest with me.” Bill tilted his head to side. Some elaboration might be needed Dipper decided. “ Like about your past and in everyday life. Just… “He trailed off” Just be as honest with me as possible and I will too, okay?” Bill pursed his lips but nodded nonetheless. The man liked to have his secrets, but too bad for him. If he wanted this whole farce to work then he would just have to manage. 

“Third, I want you to be very clear to me on what this,” He motioned between the both of them. “ Is going to entail. I feel like I’m going in blind and I don’t like that.” Bill sat up straight, suddenly looking as business like about this as Dipper felt. 

“Well,” Bill began. “ For an entire year I am asking you to go into the public with me as my significant other.” He peered at Dipper over his glasses. “You with me on this so far? Good. But that’s not to say this is without benefits to you. Along with attending high society gatherings and public or everyday events; you will also have a space in my home for you and your family. I will help you with whatever you need money wise, and I will put in a good word for you whenever I can.” Bill leaned back and let the informations sink in. 

“So what you’re saying is, if I act like I’m dating you for an entire year to boost your ego and save you a place in public space, you help me with rent and keep me in everyone’s good graces?” Dipper didn’t know who ‘everyone’ was, but he kinda liked the sound of it. “So what’ the catch?”

Bill have him a blank look. “What catch?” Dipper sighed.

“There has to be a catch.” Bill gave it some thought, tapping his chin.

“Well the only one I could think of is having to deal with my family, but that’s about it.” Silence surround them as Bill continued to think. “ Well there’s also the fact that you have to act completely enamored with me.” Dipper made no effort to hide the disgust on his face. “Hey now!” Bill sprung to defend himself at the sight of the look he had been given. “ It isn’t all that bad and it’s not like you’re the only one who has to act like a lovestruck fool.” Dipper mirrored Bill’s previous blank expression.

“You mean you’re going to put up an act too?” Bill rolled his eyes. 

“Of course I do. It’ll look suspicious if you’re sitting there worshipping the ground I walk on and I don’t act similarly.” Wow that attitude, but Dipper had to agree. If they both didn’t keep the act up then everyone would be able to see right through their little facade. 

From Dipper’s left pocket came a default tone and he was quick to pull it out to check it. It was Mabel; and while Dipper was usually happy to talk with his sister the content of the message made that now familiar knot tighten. 

Hey, just picked up what we needed to pay off. We don’t have enough though.- Mabel

Dipper’s face fell as reality came crashing down. Of course, just because he made a deal with a celebrity doesn’t mean there still aren’t real life problems to deal with- wait. Dipper looked up at Bill an embarrassed look resting on his face.

“Yes, Pine Tree?” Dipper ignored the nickname. 

“So uh, is the.. deal… in effect right now?” Bill’s eyes widened and a wolfish grin spread across his face. 

“Need help already?” He snatched Dipper’s phone from his hands before the other could protest and read the message. “ Well Pine Tree it’s not much of a stretch so yes.” Dipper couldn’t bear to look him in the eye. He had just received help yet he couldn’t bring himself to get past the guilt that seemed to gnaw at him. “If you walk out the way I want to walk out.” With a nod Dipper stood and waited for Bill.

The hand that slipped into his wasn’t all that crazy and far out, yet he couldn’t say he wasn’t shocked when he felt Bill’s hand clasp around his own. And with that they walked out hand in hand into the bright light of the day. 

“So uh, what are we doing next?” Dipper was at BIll’s mercy seeing as he had brought him there; that and he still needed the money. 

“Well I have a couple things to do today, but they don’t require you to be there. So I’ll take you home and go from there.” Bill lightly swung their hands to make a show of it before letting go to open the door for Dipper. Dipper complied and stepped into the car though he remained shocked with Bill’s decision. Well they did have a year so there was no rush, but Dipper doubted it was Bill’s style to wait to start on anything. He wasn’t going to voice any of his concerns, however, as it meant he got to go home and sort through everything. How was he going to tell Mabel? He was going to say no and now he had changed his mind. How was she going to take the news? He knew for sure that she would be happy for the extra money, and while she had initially been excited for him for gaining Bill’s attention, she wouldn’t be as excited about the terms of this deal. 

Dipper shook his head, just now noticing that they were moving. He’d have plenty of time to figure things out before she got home that evening. “ Got your head up in the clouds?” Dipper didn’t even have to turn his head to know what look Bill’s face was currently holding.

“Maybe. But not as much as you.” Dipper waited to see what kind of reaction his little comment would have. It seemed that Bill was in a humorous mood; most likely to Bill getting his way. 

“ Maybe so, but it landed me a good job didn’t it?” Dipper stilled and his head turned to the other. Just what did he mean by that? Did he really spend all day with his head up in the air? Did he really prefer that and why? Well that would certainly explain his childish and arrogant attitude. The man decided to store that information for later for Bill to explain. After all, he had just promised to be honest with Dipper, if not only for the sake of the deal. 

They soon reached Dipper’s apartment and he stepped out of the car; now noticing there was no one in the lot to stare and gape. Good, he prefered it that way. After giving a quick goodbye Dipper made his way up the stairs and into the apartment. He was glad for some peace and quiet to think. He sat down on the couch and leaned back as he gave into thought. Well, he knew that he had to tell Mabel for sure, there was no way in hell he could keep this a secret and he would be a fool for trying. That was that, he figured, he had to tell Mabel and hope her reaction wasn’t to terrible. 

A buzzing in his pocket brought him back around and he pulled it out; glancing at the screen he noticed he had three texts. One from his boss, one from Bill, and one from his mother. Well this should be a fun read. He figured he might as well get is over with and read the one from Bill first.   
There’s a really important event this weekend I need you to be there for. Get your fanciest clothes and I will pick you up. Unless you need me to buy you clothes.- Bill

Dipper sighed and responded that yes, he did need clothes, and yes he would be there. He also added that he would need the money Bill had promised soon lest he and his sister be evicted. He moved on to the next text from his boss, a little less stressful than Bill’s but not by much. 

I need you to be at a Gala this weekend that will hold some of the biggest celebrities known to date. Can you manage that?- Gideon

Again he responded with a confirmation and quickly moved to the last text. 

Hey kiddo, I know you and your sister are both busy but how about you two stop by sometime when you’re free?- Mom

He hummed under his breath as he typed a reply. 

‘Yeah we can manage that. I’m pretty busy this weekend but I’ll work out a date with Mabel and get back to you.’

He threw the phone down onto the couch and leaned back. It was not five minutes later that Mabel strolled through the door, a huge grin settled on her face. 

“Hey I thought you were still working?” Dipper asked.

“ I am!” She replied, her grin still wide. “ I came home to get some stuff and then I’m off again! How’d things go with Bill?” This wasn’t what he planned at all. He wanted to push this off a few more hours, at least. 

“Good, good. I.. kindamaybesaidyesbutthat’sokaybecausewehavemoneynowsurprise.” The man was out of breath by the time his sentence ended. The bag his sister was holding dropped from her hands. 

“What?” Who said telling the truth felt good? They were awful liars. 

“ It’s not all that bad!” Dipper tried to defend himself though they both knew it was pointless. 

“Dipper we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So I will be replying to comments I have received on this work, but tomorrow as I am currently tired. Similarly, if you want to reach me for anything else I have a tumblr (hella-lemon) where you can contact me about anything your heart desires (asks, comments, about future works and parts to this series, etc.) I will try to update soon again but I have a paper due on the sixteenth and I am going on a trip from the twentieth to the twenty-second so it might be a little delayed. 
> 
> I also wanted to put that Dipper and Mabel are twenty-seven and Bill is twenty-nine. I don't know if I was going to be able to slip that into the story (I still will try if it comes up because plot development and all that) so I'm placing it here for you guys. 
> 
> Well that's all for now! Things are getting a bit more organized as I have started keeping a notebook to jot ideas down for this story and others to come. 
> 
> If you guys have an idea for the story or want to know about future ones, feel free to contact me.


	6. Chapter Five: May I have this Dance?

Mabel rested her fingers on her temple, not yet looking up at her brother. She wasn’t exactly happy per se, but Dipper took the lack of yelling as a sign that she may be less upset than… he looked at his phone, thirty minutes prior. 

“Mabel trust me, it’s not that bad.” She didn’t respond. She didn’t even move. “C’mon, if I get in over my head I’ll just end the deal.” He slid his chair closer to her, putting an arm around her. “ I’ll be okay, if not I’ll tell you and you can have a go at him.” He smiled a bit, leaning in to peer at her face. 

“ Can I use the grappling hook?” Dipper blinked before letting out a bark of laughter. Of course that’s what she’d want. 

“ Sure you can, now there’s something else we need to talk about.” mabel raised a brow her face smoothing out from it’s initial anger. “ Mom wants us to come and visit sometime.” Mabel nodded, tapping her chin in thought.

“And this weekend won’t work?” Dipper shook his head in response.

“No, I have to attend a gala this weekend with Bill.” At Mabel’s expression he quickly added on, “And also for my work. I’ll need the first part of the weekend to get ready and the last to write up the article for it for Monday.” Mabel nodded and got up, grabbing a few bags. 

“Well bro I’m late as is, next weekend will have to do.” She gave him a quick hug before rushing out the door. He leaned back in his chair, running a hand through his messy hair. He’d always prefer it to be messy, not really caring to go above and beyond with it. Honestly, that was most likely why he never got any dates anymore. That stopped being cute in ninth grade, but Dipper had always had more important things to be doing in his opinion. 

His hands hit the table, running over the cheap wood. It was only Wednesday; how in the seven Hells was he going to make it through to Saturday? And even then how was he going to actually survive Saturday? This whole thing was surreal but he needed to do it, for his sister. He breathed out, always for her. She counted on him and he couldn’t let her down, not now or ever. 

Dipper worked well into the night and woke up the next morning groggy and with a new appreciation for his bed. He’d never stay up that late ever again, he swore to himself. Oh who was he kidding? He’d be doing it again tonight and possibly every night for the rest of his life. It wasn’t his fault he worked better at night! Okay maybe it was, but he didn’t have time to think more on that as he rushed through his morning routine, skimming on nearly everything.

It’s not like he was really trying to impress anyone anyway. He’d lost hope on getting an actual date long ago and whatever it was that he had with Bill would drive any potential suitors away regardless. Dipper nearly made it out the door before remembering his phone, giving a curse as he turns back to find it within the mess of his bed and finally making out the door.

He’d be late, that was for sure, but at least he’d made it. Once he got to work, he set his stuff down and began to work on other projects he’d had his hands on already. He worked straight through to lunch with little interruptions, aside from the stray coworker or two. Dipper wasn’t really ever bothered by coworkers, but he much preferred to be alone. Yet another reason he never really had dates. The evidence was really starting to pile up against him here. 

Dipper stretched and leaned back, taking a look at his phone. The banner at the top read a message from Bill and Dipper’s mouth set into a straight line as he opened his phone to take a look at it. 

Look outside your window. - Bill

A confused look left Dipper’s mouth, moving to look out his window. Down below sat Bill, leaning on his car, a smirk on his cocky face. “ Can I comment on how creepy it is you know where I am right now?” Bill rolled his eyes. Or rather, it seemed like he had. It was hard to tell with those sunglasses on his face.

“Whatever, kid. Just come down, I’m going to take you somewhere.” Dipper snorted back. 

“I’m still working you know.” Bill snorted back. Oh god what were they turning into, a couple of pigs?

“ You have like what, thirty; forty-five minutes? I promise I’ll have you back by curfew.” Dipper nodded, deciding why the hell not. Bill was right he had about a half an hour and as long as he was paying….

Dipper grabbed a few things before heading out. He met Bill on the sidewalk, stopping short when he saw him. The other man knew how to dress well that was for sure. And against Bill’s put together look of black leather jeans and a button up, Dipper felt ratty. 

He resisted the urge to shake his head, shoving his hand into his pockets. “So where to?” He asked, trying to get rid of the awkwardness he felt next to Bill. 

“Well there’s this little place not to far from here that we can go to.” A blond brow rose from over Bill’s sunglasses and he moved to hold the door open for Dipper. The other allowed him to, stepping into the car he was sure he was going to become very familiar with. He turned his head to see Bill stepping into the driver’s seat, Bill flashing a toothy grin at Dipper in response. 

Bill hadn’t been lying when he said that where he was taking Dipper wasn’t too far from Dipper’s workplace. It was a small little diner that gave off a quaint look. Dipper found he actually liked it well enough, having suspected Bill would have chosen something flashy or expensive. Dipper had to wonder if it was consideration or just a coincidence? He wasn’t given much time to think as Bill went on ahead, nearly locking the car door on him. Of course he could just manually unlock it after, but he didn’t want to have to deal with the embarrassment of fiddling with the lock until he figured it out.

The inside of the diner was just as nice, reminding him of the one back in Gravity Falls. Bill ushered Dipper into a booth, sliding in easily himself, picking up a menu. Dipper did similar, though with some hesitance. He really wasn’t fond of dining in new places, it just wasn’t the kind of adventure he lived for. Finally after a few minutes he chose something, setting the menu down. As soon as he had done so he found that Bill was staring at him. And worse, he still had those trashy, and probably expensive, sunglasses.

“Do you ever take those things off, or are they a permanent part of your face?” Dipper Joked. Bill grinned wider in response, looking like the shark he was.

“Do you ever brush your hair, or is it always such a goddamn mess?” 

“Rude.” Dipper murmured under his breath, running a hand through his hair. Okay so maybe it was a mess, but so what? Just as he was about to speak up again, a waitress came to take their order. The girl, in her early twenties, looked fairly unimpressed to be there. That is, until she spotted Bill. Her face lit up so bright Dipper was sure she’d explode, but she didn’t and proceeded to take their order, stumbling and tripping over her words the entire time.

“So let me guess, that never gets old huh?” Dipper turned to fully face Bill as he spoke; soon after the girl had left.

“You’d be surprised, sometimes I don’t want to talk to anyone.” Bill replied, busy stacking the cups of cream together to form a pyramid.

“Somehow with you I doubt that.” The waitress came back with their drinks and confirmation that their food would only be a short while before departing again. 

“...” There was a near uncomfortable silence between them, neither moving to break the proverbial wall between them. Well more literal now that Bill had taken up as an architect for coffee cream. 

“So..” Dipper started, not taking his eyes off Bill’s creation. “Any news on that movie you auditioned for?” Bill made a noise, stopping his building to answer.

“I got the part, as I expected. I heard about an hour before I picked you up.” Dipper nodded and their conversation stopped until their food came. Even then they ate in silence. The kind of silence that was suffocating and made you itchy. 

“So what’s this movie about exactly?” All Dipper knew was that it was some kind of horror movie.

“It’s about a guy who goes up to see his parents who live in the woods and finds that the entire town is abandoned.” Bill replied. “It didn’t sound very sound, probably why they chose me. A big name can do wonders for a shitty movie.” Dipper had to agree with that.

They continued to eat in silence, finishing with Bill leaving a much larger tip than he needed to and letting the waitress hug him before taking their leave. All in all the gesture would seem charitable, if it wasn’t meant to be such a huge boost to Bill’s ego. 

“You know, that was nice of you.” Bill chuckled.

“Yeah, well I’m a nice guy.” Dipper really didn’t have anything to say to that. Once they had reached Dipper’s work, Bill bade him goodbye, telling him that he’d pick him up Saturday bright and early.

On his way back to the office, Dipper was stopped by his boss. “Is there something you need?”

“Yeah, I just saw you get out of Cipher’s car.” Dipper paled a bit.

“Is that a problem?”

“I don’t know is it?” Dipper faltered a bit at that.

“I didn’t realize how close you two were. Look, just make sure it doesn’t interfere with your job, especially not this Saturday, alright?” Dipper nodded and made his way back to his desk. 

As soon as he got there, he let his head hit the table, groaning softly. He knew that the point was to make a scene and let everyone know about them. To cause talk to come because of it. But that didn’t make this any less awkward for him. 

The rest of his Thursday and Friday went in a similar fashion, sans Bill this time as he said he had some ‘important business’ to get to until Saturday. It didn’t bother Dipper that much and he went about his daily routine until Saturday came. 

And when it did come, man did it roll out all the stops to make sure he would have one hell of a day. He was first awakened by his phone ringing over and over until he finally picked it up. On the other end of the line was none other than Bill. 

“Yeah..?” He groaned.

“C’mon, get up! We have a lot to do before tonight!” Dipper sighed. 

“Give me a minute or two.” He ended the call and moved to get ready, opening the front door near ten minutes late.

“There you are! Jeez, I thought I was going to have to go in and drag you out!” Dipper rolled his eyes, stepping into Bill’s car.

“Where to first?” Dipper played with his phone, glancing at Bill every once and awhile. 

“Well you need a suit, I need to pick some things up and to save on time we’ll stay at my house before the event starts.” He gave a wink. “And maybe after.” 

“In your dreams, Cipher.” Well at least he’d get to see where the other lived. That just had to be interesting. They reached an extravagant looking shop within the matter of thirty minutes. 

Stepping inside the first thing Dipper noticed were the looking that he was being given. ‘Great another crowd of snobs.’ He thought, sticking close to Bill. 

“ Alright, I’m paying so whether you like it or not, I get the final say.” Dipper shrugged his shoulders.

“Fine by me, I wouldn’t know the difference anyway.” They walked among the people until finding someone who could help them. The man seemed friendly enough, if not a little stiff in the shoulders. But the main thing was that he was willing to help and Bill was willing to pay. 

The longer they were there, the more it seemed Bill knew at least half the people in this shop. On top of that he also knew gossip about them and another person in the shop. Bill had everyone in the shop connected by invisible strings, making what looked like an invisible socialite spider web. What was most disconcerting to Dipper was that he was willingly putting himself right in the center of the spider’s nest. 

Nearly an hour later Dipper held a new suit over his arm and had information about people he was sure he’d never meet again in his entire life. The next stop they made seemed to be at another expensive looking place, though a shoe store instead. In there Dipper was forced to try on shoes he didn’t care for until they found the right ones to match the suit. While he was putting his sneakers back on Bill made it a point to make a face, talking about how he should wear something other than those for once. 

Dipper didn’t see the big deal, it wasn’t like it mattered. After all ,they were just shoes. The next few stops they made seemed to be about Bill’s next role and other things surrounding it. All in all that part was the most boring and Dipper found himself holding a script while Bill talked to a bunch of other big names for what felt like forever and a day. 

Finally they left and made for Bill’s house Well, mansion more like. As they stepped inside Dipper noted the marble floors that matched the staircase in the open expanse of the entry way. From the entryway led a small hallway that connected to the living room and several other rooms. On the other side of the living room was the dining room with a connecting wall that led to the kitchen. Everything was shiny and expensive and Dipper had never seen anything like it before in his life. Bill pushed his glass up on top of his head, facing Dipper.

“ Well it’s a quarter past two and we have to leave at six so that leaves us with…” Bill counted in his head, his eyes rolling up to the ceiling and his lips twisting up as he thought. All in all, not a bad sight. Dipper actually did shake his head this time, what was he thinking? Getting attached to someone like him wouldn’t end well for either of them. Dipper quickly ran a hand through his hair, playing the head shake off as a way to mess with his hair. 

“Three and a half hours?” Dipper provided with a smirk.

“Yeah. So until then I can give you a tour of the house and…” Well this was first, Bill was actually at a loss for once. 

“Let’s just start with the tour of the house.” Dipper smiled, it was nice to have the upper hand for once. 

“Alright then, follow me.” Bill lead Dipper up the stairs where several pictures lined the wall.

“Who’s this?” Dipper pointed to a picture of what looked like a younger Bill and a woman.

“That’s my mother and I before she got remarried.” Bill pointed to a picture that looked like it had been taken a few years after. “The man is my step father and the boy next to me is my step brother.”

“I see. Will I ever meet any of them?” Bill’s face darkened a bit and Dipper leaned back onto the railing a bit, a brow hitting his hairline. He had never seen a look like that on Bill before and he wished he wouldn’t again.   
“Not if you’re lucky.” With that he turned around and walked up the stairs.

The rest of the time they spent in Bill’s mansion went smoothly aside from that, but Dipper just couldn’t shake that moment. What happened that he would have a reaction like that? Simply getting remarried wouldn’t do that to him, right? Come to think of it, maybe it had. He seemed so happy when it was just him and his mother as opposed to when his stepfather and brother had come into the picture. 

Dipper got ready in one of the spare bedrooms that Bill kept in case of guests. Though Bill had said he didn’t keep guests often so Dipper saw no point in having spare bedrooms. Once Dipper was properly dressed he walked out into the living room to wait for Bill.

The man emerged from his room five minutes later, dressed in a black suit with gold accents and his blond hair gelled back. He descended from the stairs with all the grace of a cat, stopping when he reached Dipper.

“Like what you see?” Bill laughed, hooking an arm around Dipper’s shoulders. “Listen, just stay by my side and try to smile for once alright?” Dipper protested a bit but nodded nonetheless and allowed Bill to drag him outside to the car.

The gala itself was nothing short of fantastic with photographers everywhere who were more than willing to snap pictures of them at any given moment. It seemed like they held the most attention, much to dipper’s displeasure. He knew he wouldn’t get away with sticking to the wall but this was hell for him. He was grateful when Bill suggested that he sit down for a while so he could go talk to the host for a bit. Sitting back, Dipper realized just how out of place he was. With his messy hair that had been combed through and barely styled at all and new suit that would be shoved into the back of his closet when he got home so he could wear ratty jeans and a shirt he had worn since college. 

He noticed a few of the people whispering and looking over at him now and then. Dipper gave a frown, sinking back into his chair. He hated to say this, but he really wished Bill was back with him, this was getting ridiculous. It was when the third person had brushed past his chair that Bill finally came back, a charming grin situated on his face. 

“Not having fun?” Bill questioned, sitting next to him. Dipper only jerked his head back at the most recent group of people to whisper by him and looked at Bill with irritated eyes. Bill scoffed and scooted closer, leaning into Dipper’s face. “Let me tell you a little about these people. You see the black haired guy over there?” Dipper nodded. “Well he’s had more facelifts than a middle aged housewife and he likes to stuff.” Bill motioned downwards towards the man’s pants. “And his blond girlfriend is a B-lister who sleeps around to get her roles.” Bill rolled his eyes. “I would know, I worked with her.” Dipper gave a snort and Bill smiled.

Dipper’s mood was just beginning to brighten when yet another person made it a point to stare and whisper. He was just about to say something when he felt Bill grab his face. Dipper let himself be pulled to face Bill so he could ask him what he was doing when he felt lips on his. Dipper froze. It was all a part of the act, it had to be. Yet, the feel of the other man’s lips on his was nothing short of being a near literal flame against his own.

But just as soon as it had happened it was over and Bill gave a wink before turning to look at the crowd, now shocked and all staring directly at them. Dipper too leaned back, his hand touching his mouth. With a sick feeling in his stomach he realized that this was not going to end well for him. He could still feel the warmth of Bill’s lips on his.

Bill stood up and reached out for Dipper’s hand. “May I have this dance?” He asked and it was then that dipper realized that there was still music playing.

“S-sure..” He cleared his throat and grabbed Bill’s hand. He noted that Bill’s hand was just as warm as his lips. Oh this was SO not going to end well for him.


	7. Chapter Six: Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you really have to love your family? Bill Doesn't think so.

1  
The window was open, letting in a slight summer breeze and in the distance Dipper could hear the faint calls of birds high up in tree tops. It would have been quite a nice feeling on Dipper’s heated skin; had he not been engrossed in his own writing. He stretched his back with an audible ‘pop’ before settling back down again. There he sat for several minutes more with a hand propped against his chin and the other wrapped around his stomach. The writing itself wasn’t the issue, in fact, it looked near perfect to him. No, what was the problem was the contents. Dipper supposed he could have avoided this train of thought by opting to sit down at his desk on Monday and write it out instead, but there was too much to be done after to allow that. At least that’s what he had told himself at least four times before actually sitting down and writing.   
Dipper thought back to the events of the prior night; the people, the music, the gossip, the… kiss. Dipper’s face burned at the thought and he slapped his hands up to cover them. It was all an act, that was the point of this whole thing! That kiss was an act, amplified by the star’s charm, Dipper was sure. But still, the feeling of Bill’s lips lingered like a ghost in Dipper’s mind. It was everything Mabel’s dumb romance novels detailed. Ones that he had absolutely NOT read, thank you very much. And on top of that he had not spent the entire night thinking about how his situation seemed to be exactly like one of those dumb novels. Not at all, not a chance. Absolutely no way in Hell had he…. Yeah, he had. But it wasn’t like it was his fault! No, Bill just had to be so charming and of all the people he could have run into it had to be Dipper. Dipper had the sneaking suspicion that even if they hadn’t run into each other as the bookstore it would have just been somewhere else. The universe just loved to play him that way.   
He breathed out a sigh and shut the computer; he’d look it over a final time tomorrow. He still needed to get groceries for the coming week, and with this being the only free day he had with no contact from Bill, who was off doing God-knows-what, now seemed to be the best time to do it. The money from the man helped a lot, all things considered, so he could just suck it up for the time being, if only until he could make things work. It was only a year, he mumbled to himself. Only a year.  
2  
Several miles away from that small apartment belonging to the Pines’ twins, in an extravagant back yard sat one Bill Cipher. Who, at present, had quite the sticky situation on his hands. It seemed his family wanted some overdue company with him. Maybe they missed him, maybe they felt they head to. In short: his family was coming for a visit. Bill resented the time he spent with his family ever since his mother married some posh asshole who valued his biological son over Bill. But, “Oh no honey! He’s just not used to you is all!”, his mother would cry, that same warm smile on her face. So maybe he wasn’t and Bill didn’t help things, but that was just fine with him. He could go the rest of his life without seeing them and that would be fine. But that would also mean cutting ties with his mother, and no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t bring himself to do that. He just couldn’t bring himself to resent her.  
After all, it wasn’t her fault his dad had passed and she felt lonely. Not at all; but still Bill felt hurt and any other reasonable adult but this stage in their life would have moved on but not Bill. He sighed and forced himself up out of his chair; well there was no use dwelling on how much better a person he could have been or why. It was much too late for that; Bill was what he was and that was never going to change. Bill thought about calling Pine Tree over to at least have someone to help ease the tension but stopped short when he realized that wasn’t a part of their agreement and there was no way Pine Tree would say yes to something like that.   
The doorbell rang, signaling the end to his perfect afternoon and Bill sighed. He could face like two hours of this. Probably. He reached the door much too quickly for someone who was supposedly dragging his feet across the foyer. He opened the door and just as he expected there his family sat, as bright eyed as three estranged people could be. Bill knew right then and there that he would need a drink or two after this was over.  
“Come in, come in!” He hugged his mother, shook hands with his step-father and clapped his brother Tad on the back. They exchanged pleasantries as he lead them to the sitting room to, well, sit.   
“From what I’ve heard, you’ve been doing well for yourself, William.” Bill’s mother spoke up. Bill drew in a breath. It wasn’t like his mother to speak first; usually his step-father spoke first. And then dominated the entirety of the conversation.  
“Yeah, I’ve been cast in another role and I should start shooting in a month or two from now.” Bill sat straight, fixating his gaze on his mother. “Filming up north in Oregon should be fun.” His mother seemed to be delighted at that.  
“Oh it’s really quite lovely up there! Adam and I went there last spring.” Bill’s mother looked over at her husband, Adam, waiting for him to chime in. He gave a curt nod.   
“It really is. Hopefully you’ll be able to make it in time for the wedding.” Bill quirked his head, a frown tugging at his face.  
“Wedding? Whose wedding?” Adam faltered a bit, looking over at Tad, who up until that point had been completely silent. In lieu of a proper answer Tad elected to stand up, pulling an off-white envelope from his jacket. Bill grabbed the letter and examined it. On the front sat his name in perfect penmanship and upon opening the letter bill found the same kind of penmanship, most likely done by hand. Inside the letter read:   
Dear Bill Strange-Cipher (Bill cringed at the use of Strange in his name),  
You are cordially invited to the wedding of Tad Strange and Samantha Edinborough on Saturday of October 14th, Two thousand and seventeen at seven p.m.   
The Strange household, 21st Western Ave and Holly Drive  
“So will you be there?” Bill looked up at Tad who had an almost... expectant look on his face. Bill forced a wide smile.  
“Of course I will! I wouldn’t miss my own brother’s wedding!” Bill was sure he’d choke on his own words someday and karma would laugh. But today didn’t seem to be anywhere near that day.   
“And you’re sure it’s not going to interfere with your work?” His step-father asked.   
“No, I should be done by then,” Bill placed the invitation on the coffee table. His mother looked about ready to burst she was so happy. Bill guessed it might have something to do with the fact that this was the nicest they all had ever been to each other since getting remarried. Bill couldn’t help the rush of guilt that washed over him; what a terrible decade and a half heartache to live with.  
“That’s great!” His mom started, “You can bring that lovely boy I’ve seen you with. It’d be nice to meet him.” He coughed a bit behind his hand and nodded. Now this was something he had been avoiding. He wanted the attention from the rest of the world about Pine Tree, not his family. At this rate, it would have been better to just invite him anyway and get it over with if they were going to pester him about the guy.   
“You know, it would’ve been nice to hear about him from you instead of your mother’s friends.” His step-father griped. Bill held back the urge to roll his eyes. Typical mock father behavior from step-daddy Adam.   
“Well you know,” Bill put on his most charming vice. “I just get so busy and sometimes it gets hard to keep in touch with everybody. I promise next time something big happens I’ll let you know.” Adam grunted in response, seemingly satisfied with the answer.   
“Now, how about we move this party to the dining room?” Tad suggested and oh Bill could’ve killed him for that. “I swore I heard you say you keeping us for dinner.”  
3  
Dipper was just settling down for the night when his phone began to chime. He pulled it from his pocket and unlocked it, answering the call.  
“Bill?” There was a moment of silence followed by rustling. “Everything alright?”  
“...Sure.” Bill’s voice sounded slightly slurred and it surprised Dipper that Bill would actually let him see him so vulnerable. “Just... make sure you block off October fourteenth. It’s… going to be a long day.” Before Dipper could get a word in of his own the call went dead.  
“Weird.” Dipper shrugged before tossing his phone on his bed. Whatever was going on with Bill would have to wait till morning then. What one hell of a day that was going to be, Dipper was sure.


	8. Chapter Eight: Close Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill confuses himself even further, but he continues to surround himself with Dipper. What will the future bring, with the upcoming Wedding and other commitments?

1.  
Whatever was running through the man’s head was just pure unfiltered crazy, Dipper was sure. He stared at Bill, who had yet to make a move from his open armed wide smile.  
“So….?” Bill prompted.  
“So, what? I think it’s a ridiculous idea.” Bill faltered a bit before his smile returned full force.  
“Oh, come on! It’s not like it’ll hurt ya!” Dipper sighed before nodding.  
“Alright fine, just let me go get my keys and wallet.” He searched around for them a bit before finally finding them and heading out with Bill. He really should find a more permanent home for his keys.  
Settled into Bill’s car, Dipper found the man’s idea to, one again, be completely ridiculous. Why did they have to go for a drive together again? Oh right, ‘sightseeing’ as Bill called it. Why did Dipper need to go sightseeing in a state he had lived in most his life? He was sure that there was something more to this whole idea than what Bill was letting on. They drove in silence for a near half an hour, the only noise being Bill’s occasional humming. Dipper felt like he was going crazy just sitting there. Alright Dipper, he thought, just focus on something else for now.  
Left turn. Right turn. Switch lanes. Go straight. Straight…. Straight again. Alright he was officially going insane!  
“Okay what’s going on?” Bill looked over.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean why are you doing this? What’s the point? Why am I here?”  
“Ah, well I have a job I need to go to up in Oregon and I’ll be gone for a few months.” Dipper nodded. That didn’t sound too bad to him. “But see the thing is, you’ll have to go with me.” Dipper choked on his spit. What?! No!  
“Okay no I can’t do that!” Bill raised a brow.  
“Oh, and why not? Aren’t you aware of who’s paying your bills exactly right now?” Now that was a low blow and even Bill knew it.  
“Okay. But what about my job? I just can’t up and leave!”  
“I talked to Gideon and he said he could help work something out with you to make it work.” Dipper huffed.  
"But what about Mabel?” He knew she was more than capable to ljve on her own for a short period of time. Way more than capable, but Dipper was a natural worrier and honestly, he was grasping at straws to try and stay in California; wow he really didn’t think he’d ever say that with as much as he loved Oregon and the idea of possibly traveling down to see Gravity Falls once more.  
“Oh your sister is tough, I’m sure she’ll be fine and I’m sure she’ll be able to come down once or twice!”  
“Alright, fin you got me; I’ll go. When do we leave?” Bill gave a short laugh.  
“Now that’s what I like to hear!” On Monday, so pack your things!” Not long after the car came to a stop. “Here’s our stop!” Dipper looked around.  
“Isn’t this your house? Why take this long to get here?” Bill shrugged.  
“I like taking the scenic route. Plus, I hate having serious conversations sitting at home, I have to be doing something.” Dipper huffed. Well alright then, but what exactly was his plan? They weren’t in public, so he would have been better off just dropping dipper off at home and waiting till Monday when they would have to travel down to Oregon together.  
Bill’s house was as extravagant as ever, obviously making any house Dipper had ever lived in look like a cardboard box. Not that he wasn’t grateful for the roof over his head and heating in the winter, but it was hard not to feel so… inadequate next to anything Bill owned; including the man himself. Bill made a beeline straight for the kitchen; coming back out with a water in his hand. Dipper stood awkwardly in the foyer for a moment before moving to take a sit on the couch in the living room. He felt incredibly stiff sitting in Bill’s house. Why did Bill even want him there?  
2.  
Bill Sat in th e kitchen for a moment, gripping the counter top. Why would he bring Pine Tree back here? Why not just drop him off back home? What was he was trying to accomplish here anyway? There was some part of him that knew he was trying to impress Pine Tree but he was trying to keep a lid on it. He wasn’t supposed to have any real feelings for the kid. He wasn’t supposed to have any feelings at all. That’s not the image he had tried so hard to maintain for himself!  
Bill sighed and let go of the counter top, grabbing the closest thing to him and walked out of the kitchen. Well, Pine Tree was here anyway so he might as well make the most of it, all while keeping himself in check, mind you.  
“Well Pine Tree my house is your house, for the time being.” Dipper nodded slightly, looking tense. Bill frowned and set the water down. “Why don’t you loosen up a bit? C’mon Pine Tree!” He reached over, poking the man in the side. He got little response, so frowning he tried again. No response so he tried yet again. Poke. Okay maybe it would work better if he tried tickling the other. With deadly precision Bill aimed for Dipper ‘s abdomen, tickling him mercilessly.  
“C-cut it out!” Dipper exclaimed between breaths. Checkmate, score one for Bill. What he didn’t expect was for Dipper to lung back at him as he withdrew his hands.  
“Oh no fair!” Now it was Bill’s turn. Dipper aimed under Bill’s arms, leaning forward. Just as he leaned forward, Bill leaned back. The pair fell back with an audible ‘thud’. There was a silent moment with Dipper settling on top of Bill, their eyes locking.  
“So… Um…” Dipper began, stopping short at the look in Bill’s eyes. He wasn’t aware Bill could even look like that. His eyes were wide with curiosity and… interest? Dipper scrambled off Bill, unable to handle the intense air surrounding them.  
“So… How about we watch t.v.?” Dipper nodded.  
“Yeah… t.v. Sure, sounds good.” If one afternoon was this confusing, then what would the next three months look like? In close quarters. With Bill.


End file.
